Balade du taré au pays des exorcistes
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Vous voilà paumé dans les couloirs de la congrégation! Honnêtement, à part compter les Komurin, c'est pas la joie. Jusqu'au moment où vous croisez une certaine paire d'exorcistes... Yullen. Amateurs de fou rire, cette fic est faite pour vous!


**Disclaimer****:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. En revanche, l'histoire est à moi, bien évidemment!

**Rating****:** T (et nan, pour une fois je ne vais pas jusqu'au M, à moins qu'on parle en registre de connerie, auquel cas je le dépasse et de très loin! xDDD)

**Pairing**: Kanda x Allen

**Résumé: **Vous voilà paumé dans les couloirs de la congrégation! Honnêtement, à part compter les Komurin, c'est pas la joie. Jusqu'au moment où vous croisez une certaine paire d'exorcistes... Yullen. Amateurs de fou rire, cette fic est faite pour vous!

**Petit mot de l'auteur: **Par pitié, ne vous attendez surtout pas à quoi que ce soit de sérieux. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas moi-même d'où sortent toutes ces conneries. Je décline toute responsabilité - si, si j'vous jure, mon cerveau n'est pas si malade que ça, c'est pas possible! - en ce qui concerne d'éventuelles pertes de neurones et fractures du crâne sur un clavier. Bon... après "De l'utilité de la curiosité", je pensais ne pas pouvoir faire plus stupide et tordu. Il faut croire que la connerie n'a pas de bornes... u.u' M'enfin j'espère quand même vous faire passer un bon moment.

Le but de cette fiction: vous tailler une bonne tranche de poilade aux frais de notre congrégation préférée! x)

* * *

Si vous parvenez à gravir la plus haute montagne du Japon, à avaler ses pentes raides et ses sentiers escarpés, à résister à ses éboulements, ses prises rugueuses et la morsure glacée du vent, si vous êtes admis à franchir les lourdes portes qui se dressent à son sommet, si, encore, vous survivez aux divers toqués et frappés du ciboulot que vous croiserez entre ces murs, vous arriverez sûrement, exténué, devant une porte plus modeste, certes, mais tout aussi effrayante. Vous entendrez sûrement des cris de douleur parvenir depuis l'embrasure des deux pans de bois, et vous y jetterez un œil curieux pour découvrir – horreur ! – le savant le plus dangereux de l'histoire en plein élan créatif.

Nombre des habitués de la maison vous dirons que mieux valait ne jamais, _jamais, _interrompre le grand intendant lorsqu'il divaguait, seul, dans son labo. Mais dieu seul sait si les conseils de quelques désaxés du cervelet vous sont égal. Vous vous approchez donc, et découvrez l'objet de toute cette agitation. Vous enjambez deux ou trois Komulin ratés, esquivez quelques projectiles malencontreusement transformés en OVNI provisoires par le propriétaire des lieux – dont, diantre ! un chat et un assistant – et parvenez finalement à entrevoir, entre les mains fébriles de l'inventeur, une paire de boucles d'oreille. Banales, sans aucune originalité ni ornement. Complètement plates. En sommes, vous les trouvez moches. Si l'autre espèce de toqué du béret comptait faire fortune dans la bijouterie avec ces espèces de trombones écrasés, il avait tout intérêt à pointer au RMI le plus tôt possible. Pourquoi pas sur-le-champ, d'ailleurs ? Il se trouve que vous avez justement un ou deux copains qui travaillent dans ce secteur. Vous êtes sûr qu'avec un coup de fil bien placé, vous pourriez lui dégoter un petit job chez Mac Do'. Entre deux de vos réflexions, vous êtes malheureusement obligé de changer d'avis : l'autre givré du cervelet a trouvé intéressant de danser la polka sur son bureau, paire de boucles d'oreilles clinquantes en main et pantalon baissé sur un – superbe – caleçon à l'effigie de sa sœur, une midinette aux couettes scotchées sur le haut du crâne et un sourire niais à faire peur. Vous manquez de rendre votre déjeuner, et il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu pour que vous vous trouviez mal. Finalement, vous capitulez : vous avez d'ailleurs un bon copain dont la femme travaille dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Sûrement pourra-t-elle vous filer un coup de piston pour faire interner ce zigoto là ? Zigoto qui, soudain, comme flairant la menace planant sur son disfonctionnement cérébral, descend de son bureau et remonte son pantalon d'un geste digne. Vous haussez un sourcil en voyant le sourire de la cruche à couettes disparaître sous le digne uniforme des exorcistes que, d'ailleurs, vous ne regarderez plus jamais de la même façon. Mais passons. Puisque l'excitation du maître des lieux s'est évanouie, vous soupirez de satisfaction en songeant au calme enfin retrouvé. Vos pauvres oreilles en avaient pris un sacré coup ! Pour un peu vous lui auriez fait payer les frais de sonotone, à l'autre macaque excité !

Tient, en parlant de l'animal… vous ne l'auriez pas un peu perdu de vue, par hasard ?

Le quart de seconde qu'il vous a fallu pour réagir, au lieu des six secondes habituelles, vient de vous sauver la mise : à peine vous êtes-vous avancés d'un pas qu'un Komurin en fin de vie s'écrase à quelques centimètres de vous, émet une dernière plainte, deux ou trois cliquetis d'agonie, et expire enfin. En y regardant de plus près, vous constatez la cause du décès : multiples câbles tranchés, systèmes endommagés et pare-choc cabossé. Le flic en vous se réveille alors et dresse un bilan de la situation : blessure nette et précise, sûrement à l'arme blanche. La victime, innocente, a sûrement été attaquée par une bande de violeurs de machines. Après s'être débattue, elle s'est enfuie, blessée, pour venir mourir à vos pieds. Tandis que vous vous rengorgez de vos brillantes déductions, une voix retentit depuis le couloir :

« Et puis d'abord je ne t'ai rien demandé ! J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller tout seul, Ba-Kanda ! »

Tirade prononcée d'une voix masculine tellement fluette qu'elle en friserait l'eunuque. Vous haussez un sourcil, intrigué, et contournez le cadavre pour découvrir votre premier suspect. Cheveux blancs, carrure frêle et grande gueule laissée sans muselière. Pour sûr, vous tenez votre premier violeur. A ses côtés, un autre pseudo-eunuque, aussi brun que l'autre était blanc, plutôt grand et l'air de fort bonne humeur – du moins tout autant que puisse l'être un pit-bull sur la queue duquel on viendrait de marcher à grands coups de pompes de gothique – se contente de jeter un regard éloquent en direction de l'uniforme lacéré de son coéquipier. Votre cervelet claque un fusible : eunuque numéro est sacrément canon ! Mais vous déchantez très vite : eunuque numéro deux a, semble-t-il, réalisé cela depuis bien plus longtemps que vous. Nul doute qu'il aura déjà commencé à cuisiner l'autre depuis un bon moment, ce qui ne vous laisse aucune chance. Dommage, vous auriez bien aimé vérifier si votre thèse concernant la castration de ces messieurs se révélait exacte.

Une autre merveilleuse idée vous traverse l'esprit. Vous méritez un prix Nobel. Vraiment, vous vous aimez. Mais trêve de vérités, vous voilà déterminé à vérifier votre thèse! Votre objectif ? Désaper ces deux Apollons pour les coller dans un même plumard et observer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin vous sachiez si, oui ou non, le type aux cheveux blancs a un défaut de saucisse. Pas que vous vous intéressiez à la charcuterie, hein, comprenons-nous bien.

Vous voilà donc à concocter un plan machiavélique, aussi tordu que les boyaux de Lavi après une cuite. Comment connaissez-vous Lavi ? Simple, c'est vous qui lui fournissez ses doses d'exta et sa beuh. Net, vous êtes un génie commercial. Vous avez trouvé le client idéal : tellement claqué des fusibles de naissance que personne ne remarque rien lorsqu'il se défonce. Pour sûr, vous avez réussi à écouler tout le stock en un seul mois. Il faudra d'ailleurs que vous pensiez à lui refourguer les trois camions restants : la douane vous suspecte de quelques affaires frauduleuses. Comme si vous pouviez faire du trafic de drogues, vous, si social et intègre !

Enfin peu importe. Pendant que vous rêvassiez à vos gains futurs, vos deux cobayes se sont faits la malle. Vous haussez les épaules. Bah ! Vous les retrouverez facilement : un nain blanc et une allumette taciturne, ça ne courre pas les rues, de nos jours ! D'ailleurs, vous apprenez au gré de vos flâneries le nom de vos deux souris : Allen Walker et Yu Kanda. Vous vous marrez d'avance à échanger leurs noms de famille. Limite vous n'imaginez pas la tête des gosses, jusqu'à vous rappeler un petit détail : deux souris du même sexe ne risquaient certainement pas de comploter l'invasion du continent pas l'armée des souriceaux. Vous laissez donc tomber vos projets de nurserie – non sans une petite pointe de regret : vous vous seriez bien gardé un petit souriceau blanc aux yeux de nuit. Vous l'auriez mis dans une belle cage, ni trop grande ni trop petite, avec une roue pour qu'il puisse courir et un bac avec des épluchures de carottes – et partez à la recherche de vos deux infertiles. L'espace d'un instant, vous vous demandez tout de même si le Komurin agressé disposait d'un utérus. Si tel était le cas, vous auriez pu espérer le greffer sur le petit blanc et faire un élevage de souriceaux.

Tout à vos réflexions à pattes, vous ne remarquez pas la porte qui se dresse fièrement devant vous, gonflant son bois en espérant vous empalucher un bon coup en passant. Bingo, vous vous la manger joyeusement dans un grand « bunk ! » sonore qui vous fait voir trois étoiles, deux satellites et huit angelots à poil. Vous restez cinq minutes à compter les angelots avant d'enfin vous reprendre et d'hausser dédaigneusement les épaules : ces bestioles ailées n'étaient même pas homologuées Air France. Aucune chance pour que vous leur tendiez gentiment la main, à moins de souhaiter qu'ils vous lâchent la paluche à plusieurs mètres du sol. Pas fou non plus.

Bref, vous chassez Cupidon et ses poteaux grassouillets d'un geste vif et reprenez votre marche. Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi fier, probablement auriez-vous demandé votre chemin. Mais votre bon sens infaillible vous souffle l'idée que primo, ce n'est pas une question de fierté, et deuxio, personne n'aurait l'idée de demander quoi que ce soit à cette bande d'hurluberlus à moins de vouloir atterrir en Alaska en lieu et place de pipi room. Et vous ne tenez pas particulièrement à vous geler les miches en pleine commission.

Mais vous vous écartez du sujet. La compagnie de Lavi ne vous vaut décidément rien : vous voilà en train de divaguer joyeusement sur des crottes gelées !

Jurant vos grands dieux de ne plus jamais toucher à une goutte d'alcool dans votre vie – même pas une petite bière, non môsieur ! – vous reprenez, encore, votre stupide déambulation. Parce que, vous avez eu tendance à l'oublier au fil de vos divagations, mais vous êtes paumé de chez paumé, un peu dans le genre vache espagnole en plein cour de chinois. Pas que vous ayez l'arrière train bovin ni le cervelet remplit de lait. Mais reprenons.

Vous êtes donc paumé, à hésiter entre deux couloirs sinistres aux murs flanqués de portes brunes quand, ô miracle ! Cupidon et sa bande de potillaux ont dû aller faire la commission auprès du boss à moustaches tout là-haut parce qu'une porte vous tend les bras, juste à votre droite, et n'attend plus que vous pour faire grincer ses gonds. Pourquoi vous refiler la lubie tordue de vouloir ouvrir cette porte et pas une autre ? Ca, demandez-le au mec à spartiates qui vous reluque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre du haut de son nuage. D'ailleurs, vous n'aviez pas encore remarqué qu'il portait un pagne si court… A l'occasion, vous pourriez peut-être lui proposer un petit cour de mode ? Il se trouve que vous avez justement une très bonne amie qui bosse dans le relooking. Un truc du genre : « cas désespérés et laiderons en tout genre : nous cachons la misère ! » Pour sûr, vous ne garantissez pas un résultat top model blasé de la vie qui saute sur tout ce qui lui passe sous la toge. Même pas sûr qu'il sache comme marche la reproduction, d'ailleurs… Mais vous êtes persuadé qu'avec un peu d'acharnement vous pourriez changer son style de drag-queen en bon vieux pépère à pop-corn. Pas top mais toujours plus acceptable.

Bref ! Elucubrations cérébrales mises à part, vous voilà devant cette fameuse porte, sain de corps et d'esprit et prêt à affronter l'inconnu. Inconnu pas si inconnu que ça, d'ailleurs, puisque vous reconnaissez les quartiers de votre violeur numéro deux, grâce à la magnifique fleur de lys qui s'effeuille lentement sous sa cloche. D'ailleurs, il faudra que vous pensiez à lui demander, à l'autre playmobile à frange, ce qu'une fleur pareille fout dans sa piaule. Parce que question déco, franchement, vous n'adhérez pas. Vos goûts artistiques sont un tantinet plus relevés. D'ailleurs, vous êtes sûr qu'avec un petit coup de peinture ici ou là, histoire d'enlever tout ce noir atroce, et quelques breloques par-ci par-là, vous parviendrez à faire des merveilles ! Pas que vous vous vantiez, soyons clairs. Mais franchement, avec une chambre pareille, vous vous étonnez que Kanda ne se soit pas déjà tailladé les veines. Quoi qu'il semble ne pas en être bien loin : vous en voulez pour preuve qu'il ne quitte pas son fidèle Mugen. Probablement guette-t-il l'évènement de trop qui lui permettra de passer à l'action ?

Allons ! Votre bon cœur vous perdra ! Vous et votre goût subtil.

Dans votre grande mansuétude – et surtout parce que vous vous ennuyez royalement, à déambuler comme ça dans les couloirs – vous décidez de donner un petit coup de neuf à cette chambre. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être l'humeur du kendoka changera-t-elle du tout au tout ? Non pas que vous vous attendiez à le voir sautiller partout en gazouillant comme un piaf avec des œufs de pâques dans un panier. La chose serait atrocement flippante, quand on y réfléchit bien. Toutefois, vous espérez quand même une petite amélioration dans son état critique juste de quoi lui faire lâcher ce fichu sabre un quart de seconde ! Mais là encore, vous savez l'utopie proche. Mais passons. Vous voilà donc ni une, ni deux, paré pour un commando déco-sauvetage-du-pauvre-petit-kendoka-suicidaire, et accessoirement occupation-pour-visiteur-paumé-dans-les-couloirs. Armé d'un pinceau et d'une dizaine de pots de peinture, vous débutez votre œuvre en sifflant gaiement. L'entreprise vous prend quatre bonnes heures, mais le résultat vous ravit : les murs sont rayés aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, et vous avez cru bon d'y ajouter quelques stickers pour égayer le tout. Ca et là, papillons et oiseaux pailletés se baladent, suivis de singes aux visages joviaux et de deux ou trois Komurin faisant la course avec leurs homologues petits poney. Au plafond, vous avez fixé un lustre du plus bel effet, certain que ses vertus apaisantes parviendraient à calmer les élans dépressifs du kendoka. Entièrement bleu ciel, avec quelques nuages cotonneux sur les côtés, et un mobile où se balance lentement un avion rouge et jaune, le tout nouveau modèle high-tech du taxi de oui-oui. Le lit, autrefois bêtement noir, revêt désormais un pardessus orange fluo tacheté de champignons atomiques vert luisant. Pour égayer le tout, vous avec parsemé le matelas de peluches de toutes les couleurs : bleues, jaunes, rouges, vertes, grises, oranges, mauves, roses… Vous avez même pensé à varier les races : oursons, chenille, chien, chat, souris, Sasuke Uchiha, et même mante-religieuse ! Une telle variété de faciès souriants ne peut manquer de mettre du baume au cœur de votre chère pupille qui, vous en êtes parfaitement sûr, retrouvera bientôt un semblant de visage humain en lieu et place de cette foutue trogne de dépressif renfrogné.

Décidemment, votre génie n'a pas de bornes.

Un bruit suspect vous tire de votre autosatisfaction. Il vous faut à peine un quart de seconde pour vous planquer derrière un Komurin en tutu rembourré de plumes d'oies, avec deux billes pour les yeux et un sécateur en mousse, avant que ne débarque votre cible : eunuque numéro un déboule dans sa piaule à toute bringues, Mugen fermement scotché à la ceinture. Vous jubilez d'avance et tendez le cou afin de voir quelles merveilles feront vos travaux.

Votre noiraud est tellement furax que le changement semble lui passer à douze kilomètres au dessus du cigare. C'en est presque vexant ! Il vous faut encore une seconde avant de piger le pourquoi du comment : le Kanda en pétard marche toujours les yeux rivés au sol. Et vous, tête en l'air que vous êtes, avez oublié de poser la moquette à fanfreluches jaune et bleue ! Vous attendez donc patiemment qu'il daigne relever les yeux et découvrir enfin votre œuvre. D'ailleurs, l'animal semble se douter de quelque chose puisqu'il s'interrompt dans sa litanie de grognements et rentre dans une phase de bug monumental. Prit d'un gros doute, il relève lentement la tête et, comme au ralentit, vous voyez ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et d'horreur. Il se rue sur sa porte, manque de s'emplafonner dedans et s'y reprend à trois fois pour vérifier le numéro.

Eh non mon cochon, tu ne t'es pas gouré d'étable !

Vous avez le temps de compter jusqu'à trente-six moutons avant que ne lui vienne une réaction. Au trente-septième mouton, un tic nerveux agite sa paupière inférieure gauche. Au trente-huitième, il dégaine Mugen d'un geste tremblant, presque convulsif. Le trente-neuvième mouton n'a pas eu le temps de pointer le bout de sa fanfreluche laineuse que toute votre œuvre – votre beau travail ! vos beaux efforts ! – est réduite à néant par un kendoka furax. L'ingrat ! Mais, alors que vous alliez protester contre ce massacre honteux et infondé – et surtout avant que Mugen n'arrive au Komurin derrière lequel vous restez courageusement planqué – les bras du kendoka semblent avoir chopé la tremblote du siècle et échappent l'arme en question. Terrassé par tant d'ondes positives, il chancelle et abandonne l'assaut. Le lâche ! Il opte pour un repli stratégique et détale la queue entre les jambes (si tant est que queue il y ait, bien évidemment) ! Mais vous ne lâcherez pas le morceau si facilement ! Ah non, certainement pas ! Vous vous êtes donné beaucoup trop de mal pour tout arrêter là ! Sans oublier que vous comptez bien lui faire payer la note pour la déco : vous ne travaillez pas gratos, non mais ! Même Lavi avait pigé la chose, pourtant dieu seul sait si son cervelet de lapin crétin mettait du temps à en retenir, des choses ! Bon, vous avouez, le hach que vous lui refilez n'arrange rien à l'affaire. Mais _business is business_, que diable ! Si vous deviez vous préoccuper des facultés mentales d'un allumé dans son genre, vous n'auriez plus aucun bénéfice pour vous occuper du vôtre ! Elémentaire mon cher Watson, comme disait l'autre. Vous vous comprenez.

Vous suivez donc votre petit protégé à la trace. Vous lui collez aux basques, pour tout dire, mais dans l'état de choc où il se retrouve plongé (par votre faute, mais vous déclinez toute responsabilité), il ne peut de toute façon rien remarquer. Plusieurs couloirs se succèdent, vous avez le temps de compter trois Cupidons joufflus paumés à un embranchement quand enfin votre proie s'arrête. Enfin… quand vous dites qu'elle s'arrête, vous entendez par là qu'à peine une certaine porte ouverte, le kendoka en question s'est chopé la paraplégie du siècle ! Ce n'est qu'en vous approchant un peu plus que vous constatez discretos la raison de ce brusque changement.

En voulant s'enfuir, eunuque numéro deux a choisi la mauvaise porte : plutôt que de tomber sur un escalier salvateur, le voilà face à son pote émasculé… à peine sorti de sa douche !

Vous-même retenez un saignement de nez en avisant la peau pâle parsemée de gouttes translucides, luisante d'humidité et sûrement aussi souple et douce que celle d'un nouveau né. Les courbes de son corps, dures et anguleuses, soulignent ses muscles saillants qui roulent avec force au moindre mouvement. Cette carrure frêle et puissante, conjuguée à ce visage aux traits fins, presque enfantins, ces cheveux blancs aux reflets d'argent, encore tout humides de sa toilette, et cette expression hébétée si innocente , sont un véritable appel au viol auquel vous vous seriez fait une joie de répondre si les deux neurones et demi du brun ne s'étaient pas fait la malle à cet instant précis. Le temps pour vous de fermer la bouche et d'essuyer un filet de bave, voilà que vos deux souris sont collées l'une à l'autre, le plus petit écrasé entre le mur et le kendoka, ses lèvres ravagées par leurs homologues et ses mains parties en croisière dans le pantalon du brun.

L'heure de vérité a sonné, comme dirait l'autre.

Tandis que la tension monte, que les baiser ses font plus empressés, que les dents s'entrechoquent, vous ne quittez pas des yeux les deux bas-ventres de vos souris qui, s'ils semblent effectivement appartenir à l'espèce sexuée, demandent néanmoins confirmation. Vous n'êtes pas un demi-scientifique, ah ça non ! Vous mènerez votre petite expérience jusqu'au bout, quitte à vous vider de votre sang par le nez !

C'est donc courageusement – un petit pas pour la science, un grand pas dans la perversité ! – que vous soutenez la vue de deux mâles en pleine partie de galipettes.

Vous évitez deux chaussettes, une chemise, trois boutons et Mugen avant d'apercevoir le petit blanc coincé contre le bassin du grand brun, ses jambes fermement nouées autour de ses hanches et son pantalon parti en croisière avec son boxer. Au vu des cris qu'il pousse – sans oublier les grondements de l'autre espèce d'ingrat qui vous doit toujours le prix d'une déco – vous en concluez sans trop de mal qu'effectivement, l'espèce exorciste n'est pas – mais alors pas du tout – asexuée.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'écroulent sur le sol pour y piquer un petit somme que vous décidez de vous faire la malle, satisfait que vous êtes de vos constatations hautement scientifiques.

Votre prochaine mission : trouver la sortie de cet asile de dingues avant que Kanda ne reprenne ses esprits et ne vous prenne en chasse. Pas que vous ayez peur de lui, entendons nous bien. Mais il vous reste encore beaucoup d'affaires en cour…

D'ailleurs, la question vous a toujours turlupiné : Lavi a-t-il, oui ou non, un pompon collé au derrière ?


End file.
